Hidden Hearts
by Candyland0530
Summary: After hiding her in America for 16 yrs, Maranda Dumbledore returns to England. Facing a father who was never there and Haunted by a dark hidden past she had hoped to run away from. Will Love find her or will she push everyone and anyone away? I think Fate has other ideas. I ONLY OWN THE OC'S Harry/OC/Draco?( DUMBLEDORE IS ALIVE IN THIS,7th year AU) Reviews are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't believe my uncle transferred me. I thought hiding out in America was hard enough, but now I have to go to school in freaking ENGLAND! Granted I was born there, but when You-Know-Who killed the Potters, and Harry went into hiding my dad, my uncle thought it was best they hide me too. Being a Dumbledore pretty much put a big bullseye on my head when it came to him. But that was before he was killed, and now that he's dead they decided to bring me home.

This year I'll be starting my seventh year at Hogwarts. I didn't want to leave my school in America; I had friends there, and was at the top of my class, but when it came to Uncle Albus I had a soft spot for him. I couldn't say no. As for my dad, well, I love him, but he's never really around. Uncle Albus is more my father than he is. I never knew my mother; she died while giving birth to me. All I have to go by of her are stories and pictures. I always wear the locket of hers that my father sent me to America with. It's like a little piece of her is always with me.

I get told I look so much like my mother, except for my eyes. People tell me I have my uncle's famous twinkling blue eyes instead. From the pictures I've seen though, I look more like my mother, thankfully. She was an extremely beautiful woman, and I wish I could have known her.

Most of my family on my dad's side has blonde hair...except for me. I'm like the odd man out with my exceedingly long black hair. I took after my mother when it comes to my figure; Coke bottle frame and a "lovely" pair if you catch my drift. However, I would shrink my boobs in an instant if I could find a permanent shrinking spell. Being very voluptuous has its perks and downfalls, most of the latter being I couldn't find a guy who would like me for me, and didn't want to get into my pants right away. If I could find a guy who would like and respect me for my personality I would be set.

Right now I'm just sitting down in my compartment on the Hogwarts Express. I just changed into my uniform, but may have tweaked it a bit. I shortened the skirt to about mid-thigh, and put some black opaque stockings on underneath it so incase I bend over, no one would see my bum. I also transfigured my shirt and sweater so that they were more tailored and form fitting. I wore my own shoes which were knee high, wedge converse. I left the cloak as it was, I liked it that way.

I was sitting alone in peaceful silence, when three people opened the compartment door.

" Do you mind if we sit with you? Everywhere else is full." A girl with curly brown hair asked.

I nodded as they walked in, and couldn't help but notice that they all looked very familiar to me. I couldn't place where I knew them from though.

I turned to the girl. "About how long does it take to get to Hogwarts?"

She looked down at her watch before answering. "Around another hour or so."

"Are you a transfer from America?" The red headed guy asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley.." The girl I now knew to be Hermione said, pointing to the red headed guy next to her. "And this is..."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." The raven haired boy said casually, extending his hand toward me.

I took it, and my eyes bugged out at the realization as to who he was came to me. "You're THE Harry Potter?! My uncle has told me so much about you." I said, still shocked that I was sitting next to the person who made it possible for me to come home.

He nodded, blushing a bit. "Yup that's me. The one and only."

I giggled at his response. "Well I know who you all are; I've seen y'all and your stories in the papers back home. I'm Maranda Dumbledore."

Now it was their eyes that widened.

"DUMBLEDORE?! How are you? I mean, are you related to Professor Dumbledore the Headmaster?" Hermione rambled.

I laughed and nodded. "Yes, he's my uncle. I've lived in America hiding from You-Know-Who, until this guy," I paused pointing at Harry who couldn't seem to stop gawking at me, "Killed Albus saw it was now fit to bring me back that's how I know about Harry, Uncle Albus talks about him all the time when he owls me."

"Wow..." was all Ron could say.

"Well, hopefully we'll have the chance to get to know you better throughout the year. Hey, maybe you'll be in the same house as us!" Hermione exclaimed, smiling brightly at me.

"I hope so, I-" I replied, smiling back at them, but was cut off when the compartment door flew open.

"Malfoy! Get out!" Harry yelled.

"No. I'm the prefect for this car, so I was just checking for first years but..." He trailed off looking at me, lust filling his every feature.

Self consciously, I took my cloak and covered myself to the point where all you could see were my shoes.

"Shy, are we? Well why don't you come with me and I can ...show you around?" He asked, extending his hand toward me.

I stared at it blankly. I knew that voice, but I couldn't put a finger on it.

"Who are you?" I asked, wondering who he was being so forward with me.

"Malfoy," He started, grabbing my hand and kissing it. "Draco Malfoy"

I jerked my hand away, remembering seeing his face in the paper back home. His family was on trial for being associated with the Dark Lord before Harry killed him.

Before I even had a chance to say anything though, Ron and Harry pulled their wands out, and forced him out of the compartment, shutting the door and locking it. I had seen Draco Malfoy before in person. I know I had, those eyes, I KNOW I've seen those eyes before...

I was brought out of my train of thought by Harry. "Are you ok?"

I nodded my head in affirmation. "Is he always so... yuck.." I said, making a disgusted face.

Hermione suppressed a giggle at my statement.

"He tries to prey on every single girl he thinks he can get." Harry answered.

"Thanks though, guys. I think he might have kidnapped me if you both hadn't stepped in." I said, looking to both Harry and Ron.

"No problem" They echoed.

"So, better subject. What year are you in?" Ron asked as he put his arm around Hermione.

"Seventh. I know it's strange to transfer in the last year, but I can't refuse Uncle Albus." I replied with a grin.

"That's great, so are we! I hope you're in our house, it would be so good to actually have a girl to talk to." Hermione said excitedly.

I let out a small chuckle. "Well lets pray for that dodgy old hat to say 'Gryffindor!'"

The rest of the train ride was filled with Hermione and I talking about things in America. She was quite fascinated with the place. All though the ride, I noticed Harry would steal glances at me. He was rather handsome, but I couldn't get those icy gray eyes out of my head. If that reason was good or bad, I didn't know yet.

* * *

Special Thanks to caramelapple74 for betaing this story for me!reviews are welcomed! let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

"We're here!" Hermione exclaimed loudly as the train pulled to a stop. "Isn't this exciting? The first day of our last year!"

I smiled nervously "So what do I do now? My uncle didn't tell me"

"Well, I think you have to go with Hagrid with the first years, and we go and take the carriages." Hermione explained.

"Oh, okay" I replied, glancing around with scared eyes.

I was still worried that I was going to have to go up to the castle without anyone I knew. I always get nervous to the point of getting panic attacks when I'm alone in new places.

Ron and Hermione exited the compartment quickly after that.

Harry took a deep breath beside me, and grabbed my hand in his own. "If you want, I'll see if Hagrid will let me come with you so you're not alone. He and I are good friends."

The second his hand touched mine, I felt something akin to a spark jolt through my body. I jumped at the contact, and offered him a timid smile. I had only known Harry for a short while, and I'm already reacting towards him like this?

"That would be great." I said, slightly relieved and still staring at our intertwined fingers.

Harry returned my smile with confidence, and grabbed my trunk for me before leading us out... still hand in hand.

As we made our way off the train, I got this strange, eerie feeling. It was something I knew all too well.

"Harry wait." I whispered.

"What's wrong?" He questioned in alarm, looking down at me.

I hadn't realized how much shorter I was than him until now.

Suddenly my vision changed, and I wasn't at the platform anymore; I was back in America, but I was laying hurt on the ground. I was at my old summer-house, and someone had just broken in.

_"If you move I swear I'll kill you."_

_I knew this voice. I also knew what was about to happen. I barely got a glance at the man, but what I saw before he completely ruined me was his eyes, those haunting icy gray eyes. _

I snapped back into reality.

"Maranda, are you ok?" Harry asked in a soothing, hushed tone as he peered down at me.

I nodded as tears filled my eyes. I knew those eyes. I should have known when I heard his voice, except when I last heard it, was a lot harsher and scarier.

"Why are you crying? Did I do something?" Harry asked, afraid that he was the cause of my tears.

I shook my head hastily as I wiped away my tears. I had to tell him and his friends. They could protect me when my uncle couldn't.

"Harry, after the sorting is done and the feast is over, meet me by the Entrance Hall doors. There's something I need to tell you." I whispered as we walked up to Hagrid and the other terrified first years.

Harry gave me a questioning look and seemed to contemplate something, but then let whatever it was drop as a booming voice spoke.

"Ye must be Merander" A giant man said, looking down at Harry and I.

"Hi Hagrid" Harry said in a bright voice.

"Wow!" I exclaimed in shock. I felt shorter than ever

"Maranda, this is Hagrid, Hagrid, this is Maranda." Harry introduced. Maranda's kind of nervous, would it be okay if I rode on the boats with her?"

"Sure" Hagrid said jovially as he ushered Harry and I onto a boat.

Once the boat started moving, I got a good view of the castle. "Oh my." I said breathlessly "This is beautiful!"

"Yeah, you are." Harry whispered to me looking like he actually didn't mean to say that out loud.

I turned my attention from the charming castle to him, immediately feeling electricity shoot through my hand that he was still holding. I held his gaze steadily, feeling a blush creep up on my cheeks.

"You know, the moonlight really emphasizes how beautiful you are." Harry murmured, taking his hand out of mine and placing it around me.

I smiled and carefully leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." I replied in the same low tone as him, looking up at his face. He had the most gorgeous emerald eyes that I could see myself getting lost in. I couldn't believe the boldness that was coming from me or him, from what my uncle had told me, he wasn't rather upfront with women.. maybe the war changed that.

Before I even realized what was happening, Harry started to lean in toward me. I was about to close my eyes- more than ready to kiss him-when Hagrid ruined the moment and loudly announced that we were at the castle.

I sighed, and let Harry help me off the boat. We walked all the way to the castle with his arm still around me.

When we arrived at the doors, Harry turned to me. "This is where I have to leave you. I'll save you a seat next to me though; I know you'll be in Gryffindor."

I smiled nervously at him "I hope so."

"I'm sure you will be" He replied certainly as he hugged me and kissed my cheek, then walked inside the Great Hall. I looked after him and brought my fingers to my cheek and softly touched the spot that still tingled from the feel of his lips there. I closed my eyes with a small smile on my face trying to get the nerves to go down when Professor McGonagall appeared, and guided the first years and I through the door where Harry just passed through, all the way to the front of the room. I walked next to her, and she sent a quick wink at me. Besides my Uncle, I had written and spoken to Minerva over the years, talking to her about things I knew I couldn't tell my Uncle, father, or my "adoptive" parents.

Whispers and murmurs took over the tables of students as we passed them, but I paid no attention to anyone except for Harry who smiled at me, and Ron and Hermione who gave me a thumbs up.

"Settle down! Settle down!" Uncle Albus said as he stood up.

Silence instantly fell upon the room.

"As you can see, we have someone very special with us tonight. Before she is sorted, Maranda..." My uncle said as he motioned for me to come up next to him.

I strode hesitantly up the steps to the staff table, earning a few whistles from some people at a certain table as I walked up. I stopped next to Uncle Albus, and he put an arm around my shoulders.

"I would like all of you to treat her with the utmost respect. She just transferred here from America, but she is, however, a native to London. I would like all of you to meet my niece, Maranda Dumbledore." He finished smiling at the room and then down at me.

Gasps were heard around the room. I glanced at a few faces, but mostly looked at one in particular who appeared flabbergasted that I was, in fact, Albus Dumbledore's niece. I suppose he really had no idea I was that same girl from two years ago.

"Minerva, you may begin the sorting now." My uncle said as he hugged me, then took his seat with the other teachers.

"Maranda Dumbledore." Professor McGonagall said proudly.

I hastened down the steps again, and sat upon the old wooden stool as she placed the Sorting Hat on my head. It's voice immediately filled my head.

_My, my, another Dumbledore! You are much like your uncle; very ambitious, witty, and a sense for the rebellious side. I see you are very powerful already, yet you have something I haven't seen someone have in many years. A certain thirst to prove yourself worthy of the Dumbledore name. Oh I can assure you, you will do that. But...where to put you..._

I looked to Harry, worried. His face held the same expression mine did.

_I think I know... GRYFFINDOR!_

Relief washed over me, and the whole Gryffindor table erupted into loud cheers.

I got up proudly and took my reserved seat next to Harry, just as he promised.

As the sorting went on I was introduced to much of Harry, Ron and Hermiones friends. Some couldn't believe that I was in fact a Dumbledore. After some interesting comments about my father and the things that happened with him and the war Harry, Ron, Hermione and I started up a conversation.

"I told you you'd be in Gryffindor!" Harry said hugging me.

"I know, I got worried for a second, though. That old thing likes to ramble on just to make you wait!" I admitted, laughing slightly.

"I don't think someone's too happy about that." Ron said, pointing over to Draco and his friends.

I didn't even bother to look, but tensed up knowing that he was watching me. I felt Harry tense beside me too, and he put his arm around me and pulled me protectively to his side.

"Whoa, when did this happen?" Ron asked, pointing between Harry and I.

"What? Oh me and Harry? Uhhhhhh" I looked nervously over at him and he smiled and blushed a little.

"This hasn't happened, so hush, I'm just being nice." He said as he took his arm from me. I felt my face fall and my heart dropped a little at the loss of contact. Apparently Hermione noticed.

"Maranda, since we don't have classes tomorrow do you want to go explore the castle maybe?" She asked hopefully.

I nodded excitedly, then remembered something.

"Harry, remember what I told you earlier?" I whispered to him as the food appeared on the tables.

He looked at me strangely. "Yea, why?"

Hermione and Ron seemed to notice my apprehension.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Can y'all meet me in the common room after everyone is asleep. I need to tell y'all something."

They all simply nodded and started to eat. After many comments on how lovely the food was compared to what they had back home( though some things can't be better than home) We all stood and made our way to the common room. As I was walking, I took a glance back to find a pair of cold gray eyes following my every movement. I hastened my steps and followed the trio out the Great Hall. I took a deep breath and looked at the three of them. I really hope they don't freak out over this.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat alone in the common room in my pj's after everyone had went to sleep. I took my contacts out, and put my black rimmed glasses on, feeling some relief. I ran my hands through my long, black waves, and stared into the fire as it was dying down, wondering how Harry was going to take this. I know I haven't known him for very long in actuality, but it feels like I've known him for years. There was something connecting us to each other, and I wanted to know what it was.

I jumped a little when Harry-who was closely followed by Ron and Hermione-sat next to me.

"You wear glasses too?" Harry asked, smiling his signature crooked smile. "Wait you look different... " He paused, looking at my face closely "You're not wearing any makeup! Woah, and the guys thought you couldn't get any prettier." He said, whispering the last part.

Ron grinned at his friend and Hermione rolled her eyes

I smiled briefly. "Guys, nobody but the one person who did this knows what I'm about to tell you."

I halted my speech for a moment as tears formed in my eyes. It's been so long that I forget how much pain this actually brought. It's no wonder I pushed it back to the recesses of my mind.

"Hey, you're gonna be okay. It can't be that bad, can it?" Harry queried as he took my hand in his. There was that electric current again...

I gazed uneasily at him. This is it. "I have this special power where I can show people things that have happened to me. You see it through my eyes, feel what I feel, think what I think, hear what I hear. I have to show you something because I need you to protect me... I need you all to be there when my uncle can't. Can you do this for me?" I finished with tears streaming down my face looking at each of them.

"Of course we can, just show me. Whatever it is, I'm ready, I'll do whatever you need me to. I know I haven't known you very long, but it feels as if years and years have went by." Harry whispered to me.

"We'll do whatever we can to help you, Maranda." Hermione said as Ron nodded with her in agreement.

"Close your eyes, Harry. Hermione, what I need you and Ron to do is to place each of your hands on the side of Harry's head. Close your eyes and I'll do the rest." I sighed and I placed my hands on both sides of his head on top of their hands. I closed my eyes, and relived the misery with them.

When I finished the scene I dropped my hands, sobbing. I wrapped my arms around my legs and buried my head in my knees.

"He... he raped you..." Harry breathed out.

I just nodded, my head still in my knees. Harry looked at both of his friends whose faces held looks of shock and horror.

"Oh Maranda, come here." He continued soothingly as he pulled me into him and held me. "I promise you Maranda, Draco Malfoy will never hurt you again. I'll make sure of it."

I heard Ron and Hermione murmur their agreement also as they wandered off back to their respective rooms.

I cried myself to sleep sitting in Harry's in the common room, dreaming of nothing, just peaceful sleep. Finally.

* * *

I woke up feeling well rested and calm, until I realized where I was, and that I was cuddled up against someone. I looked down, and across my waist was a hand. Hell if I know who it belonged to, I couldn't see the face behind me.

"Stop moving." I heard a guy's voice mumble into my hair.

My eyes went wide.

"Harry?" I questioned, making sure it was him and not some weird guy cuddling me to his chest.

"Yeessss?" He asked sleepily.

I turned over in his arms and faced him "Why am I here and not in my dorm?"

He opened his eyes and sighed, propping himself up on his elbow, his arm still over my waist. "Because you fell asleep on my lap, and I decided to sleep down here with you so I knew you would be safe. Plus, I couldn't bare to wake you up; you looked too peaceful."

I blushed and looked down. "Oh, okay." Then I remembered what I was supposed to be doing right now. "Well I better go get dressed, Hermione and I are suppose to be exploring the castle today."

Just as I stood up, the portrait door swung open, and Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Ah, just the two I needed to see. Follow me, please." She said, turning on her heel and going back out the door.

Harry and I exchanged glances but complied nonetheless, and took off after her, pajamas and all.

"Auntie Minerva, what seems to be the problem?" I asked as we caught up to her.

She smiled down at me; she loved it when I called her that." Your uncle wishes to see the two of you."

"Oh" I said, surprised.

"Did he say why?" Harry questioned.

She stopped at some weird gargoyle thing.

"Well, you're about to find out. Candy canes" She spoke the password in a clear voice, and the statue started spinning, revealing a set of stairs.

We walked up the stairs to a door which opened before we even had a chance to knock.

"Thank you, Minerva. Maranda, Harry please sit." My uncle said as he sat behind his desk.

"Bye Auntie Minerva." I called as she headed for the door.

She peeked back at me and waved before the door closed and we were left to face Uncle Albus.

"Maranda, it has come to my attention that you are in need of protection from a certain student in the school." Uncle Albus said, peering over his half-moon spectacles.

My eyes bulged out of my head at his statement. How the heck could he know? Well, who am I kidding? This is Uncles Albus we're talking about, he finds out everything.

"Uncle Albus, how did you know I needed protection?" I asked curiously, looking from Harry-who looked slightly guilty-to my uncle.

Harry sighed as Uncle Albus looked toward him. "After you fell asleep last night, I came to Professor Dumbledore and talked to him about a certain new friend, i.e. you." He explained, looking slightly fearful of my reaction.

I stood up angrily and faced Harry. "Harry I trusted you! If I wanted him to know I could have told him myself, and I was waiting for a better time! I'm out of here." I said, going to the door.

"Sit back down, Maranda." My uncle said sternly.

I turned and sat back in my chair, arms folded and legs crossed as I took particular interest in the wall to my right.

"Harry only came to me out of genuine concern. You want us to protect you, so we need to know what's going on. Now, Harry experienced what you can do. Do I have to ask you to show me, or will you do it willingly?" Uncle Albus asked.

I looked from Harry to my uncle "Why can't you just use occlumency to get it from him, you don't need me." I said, annoyed.

Before my uncle had a chance to speak, Harry spoke up next to me. "Maranda, I did this because I knew you needed his help too. How else do expect me to help you? Malfoy is very sneaky, you need anyone you can get. I'm sorry I didn't ask you first, but I knew you would probably object. Please don't be mad, I did what I thought was right." He grabbed my hand and held it. "Please." He repeated as he looked into my eyes.

Ugh, I was such a sucker for his eyes.

I softened, and got up to stand next to my uncle. "Do you want me to show you now?" I asked as he still looked from me to Harry, smiling a goofy looking smile that told me he was up to something.

"Yes, show me." He replied.

I took a deep breath as he took his glasses off, then placed my hands on both sides of his face and showed him the same scene I had showed Harry, Ron, and Hermione the night before.

I had tears steadily falling down my face as I finished and sat back down. Having to relive that night this many times was starting to get to me.

I looked up and my uncle had tears in his eyes as well.

"Maranda, do you want to report him? He could be sent to Azkaban for this. In fact, the person that put him under that spell can too." He said, wiping his eyes.

"What do you mean by 'spell'?" Harry asked as he scooted the chair closer to me.  
I looked at my uncle strangely.

"Mr. Malfoy was not himself that night. He was, in fact from what I can tell, under the imperius curse. That's why he didn't recognize you yesterday" My uncle said sadly.

"The imperius curse? Are you sure?" Harry questioned, holding my hand.

I still was shocked. I didn't move, just stared at the ground.

"Have I been wrong before?"

"I don't want him to be put in Azkaban." I said.

Harry Interrupted." WHAT?! WHY NOT?!"

I held up my hand, getting slightly upset. "I just want him to leave me alone and never speak to me again. I want to forget that night ever happened!" I said, raising my voice with each word.

My uncle sighed. "Maybe, just maybe, we could bring Draco in here and you can show him what he did and see if he can recall where he was before that moment. That way we can find out who put him under the curse, and he can receive his punishment."

"Bring Draco here and show him? Are you insane?" I asked, gaping at my uncle. This was madness.

Before I knew what was happening, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" My uncle called.

"You sent for me headmaster?" He said softly.

Instantly I tensed and started crying. I looked at Harry with fearful eyes; I didn't want to look at Draco, that would make him real.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood up and walked around the room to the door, all the while trembling. I grabbed the handle and shook and shook the door I was sobbing again when I found that it was no use, the door was locked.

"What's going on?" Draco asked as he cautiously sat down.

I turned back to face everyone. "Uncle Albus, please don't make me do this!" I wailed, pushing myself against the door and sliding down it to the floor.

"Professor," Harry started as he came to sit next to me, taking me in his arms, "Is this really necessary? I mean, look at what this is doing to her."

Uncle Albus nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid we need to do this."

I shook my head, and my eyes locked on Draco's. Oh, how I hated those eyes.

"Draco, do you recall meeting my niece, Maranda, before yesterday?" Uncle Albus said, glancing from him to me.

Draco looked at me skeptically, then shook his head. "No sir, I don't believe I have."

As much as I don't want to do this, I knew I could face my fear with Harry and my uncle here with me. I sniffed back my tears with a newfound look of determination set in my eyes. I wasn't a Gryfindor for nothing.

"Harry help me up." I said, not knowing whether or not my legs would actually take me toward this monster.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked in a hushed voice.

I nodded, willing myself to get this done. As he helped me up, I found my footing and walked to my chair which was now beside my uncle. Glaring daggers at Draco, I took my glasses off, wiped my face of my tears, and shut my eyes tightly to regain my composure.

"Wait," Draco began, learning forward in his chair, "Keep your glasses off for a bit."

I waited then quickly put my glasses back on, because without them, Draco looked like a big, blurry blob.

"I have seen you before; my family and I went on a mission in America in Boston before the war, and you worked at the Coffee shop The Green Bean. It was next to my cousin's house." Draco continued, staring at me sadly.

My eyes widened in fear as I looked at Harry and my Uncle; that was indeed where I worked.

"Was anyone who was with you angry at Maranda, or knew who she was?" My uncle questioned.

For a split second, Draco's eyes flashed with remembrance. Actually, My Aunt Bella was livid when she found out I talked to her." He said, looking at me concerned.

"Ah, I see." Uncle Albus stated. "What exactly do you remember of your trip to America?"

Draco sat back in his chair, thinking. "Not much, just sight seeing really they didn't let me do much , then some of it's fuzzy." He said, scratching his forehead. "What does any of this have to do with me?"

Everyone turned to me, and I in turn looked at my uncle, eyes pleading.

"Draco," Uncle Albus began, "I believe you were under the imperius curse on your trip."

Draco's eyes went widened.

"That's how you fit in with this. Something happened between you and Maranda," Uncle Albus continued, pausing to look at me, "Something that has altered her completely."

"What did I do?" Draco asked, suddenly worried .

It's now or never...

I stood up, legs feeling like jelly, looking at both my Uncle and Harry. I took a deep breath, and knelt down in front of Draco's chair. "Draco, what I'm about to do is show you something. I have a ...special gift, you can say. I need you to clear your mind, and close your eyes." I took one more deep breath, then put my hands on both sides of Draco's face. He stiffened at the contact, but relaxed after a bit. I concentrated on the memory from beginning to end. He gasped as the images filled his head and senses.

_***Flashback***_

_I had just turned off the t.v. and gone upstairs to dress for bed. I lived alone- every teenagers, dream, right? WRONG! I was in my pajamas when I heard my front door open. Alarmed, I grabbed my wand, and tried to walk to my bathroom. Bad idea._

_I was violently shoved into my bedroom wall, and fell into a heap on the floor. I went to get up but, was pushed very harshly back down._

_"If you move I swear I'll kill you." His harsh voice said._

_I looked out the corner of my eye to see my assailant. I had seen him before at the Green Bean. I would have thought he was very handsome if it hadn't been for his eyes. The look in them absolutely petrified me. He lifted his body up, still straddling me, then muttered a spell I didn't recognize as he flipped me over. Suddenly my vision vanished. I could still hear, speak, feel, and smell, but I couldn't see. Then in one swift motion, my hand and feet were bound to something._

_"Please don't hurt me." I whimpered as tears poured down my face._

_His hands started roaming my body. "Just sit back and enjoy it, and you won't get hurt." He whispered as he literally ripped my pajamas off, leaving me in just my bra and panties._

_I cried out, begging and pleading for him to stop, but he didn't. My cries only seemed to entice him more and I finally gave up fighting as he stole my innocence from me. I laid on the floor feeling numb, and it wasn't until I felt him get off me and my hands and feet being released that I knew he was done._

_"Filthy half blood." He spat as he began to stride away._

_I heard his footfalls gradually faint in the distance, and my sight was returned, although I wish it hadn't. I was nude; my arms and legs had bruises starting to show, and my clothes were in shreds._

_I moved to get up when I noticed that blood running down my thigh. I immediately got in the shower, but no matter how hard I scrubbed, I still felt as dirty as a pig. I sat in the shower and let the water cascade over me for an immeasurable amount of time. I had no clue what to do when I got out of the shower, and noticed it was actually daytime. I shuffled to my bed-still in my towel- and just cried myself to sleep, refusing to do anything else._

_***End Flashback***_

I removed my hands from Draco, and curled up into a ball against my uncles desk, silently crying.

"I-I-I'm so sorry..." Draco choked out after a moment.

I looked up at him against my better judgement, but what I saw shocked both Harry and myself.

Draco Malfoy had tears streaming down his face, sobbing uncontrollably. "Maranda, I'm so sorry." He continued, kneeling down next to me.

Draco grabbed my hands gently " You can crucio me until I die if you want; I deserve it. I had no idea that I even did that! Oh Maranda, you have to believe me! You can even Avada Kedavra me if you want to! I can't say I'm sorry enough, I'll do anything!"

I stared at him in astonishment. Was a Malfoy actually apologizing? He must really have no recollection of that night.

I smiled sadly at Draco, and stood up, bringing him forward to my uncle. "All I want is to forget that night. Is there any way of making me forget that won't affect the rest of my memory from then to now?"

"I'm afraid not, my dear." Uncle Albus said regretfully.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Maranda, what are you going to do about Malfoy?" Harry asked as he came up and hugged me.

I glanced up at Draco, but he looked away, ashamed and still crying.

"Draco," I whispered.

He lifted his head and went to speak, but I held my hand up to stop him. "I know you were under that curse when you did that, so I won't hold it against you. I do ask one thing though.."

"Anything" He said, wiping his eyes.

I gulped. "I need time to get over all of this. I've held things against you for years, thinking you were some kind of monster. But I need you to stay away from me until I can go to you and not want to kill you. Then maybe we can see about being friends, but until then, stay away from me and speak of this to nobody." I paused, looking at Harry. "There is one more thing one more thing; you leave Harry and his friends alone. No name calling, bullying, or anything of the sort."

He looked taken back at my request a bit, but finally spoke. "Done. May I leave now?" He asked my uncle, and with a wave he left.

"Did I really just face him?" I asked as I sat down in a daze next to Harry.

He grabbed my hand, and the butterflies when wild. I looked at him and smiled.

"You did it! I'm so proud of you!" Harry exclaimed as he looked into my eyes.

"I'm very proud of you also, my dear." Uncle Albus said as he came and kneeled in front of Harry and I, his eyes locked on our linked hands. "Harry, you take care of her when I'm not around. She'll need you, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger." He continued, patting our hands.

"She'll be in good hands sir, I promise." Harry replied, tearing his eyes from mine to my uncles.

Uncle Albus glanced down at our hands once again, causing me to blush. "That I can see, Mr. Potter. That I can see."

I smiled at my uncle, and with a wink and a pop he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairly short chapter ( sorry ) but special thanks to caramelapple74 for being the best and fastest beta on earth! lol **

* * *

Things were going fairly well for me lately. I could actually stand to look at Draco-who has stuck to his word since our last meeting, which must be absolute torture for him-now. Lately though, he's been looking at me differently, almost admiringly.

Harry and I became an official couple. Hermione thought it was wonderful, having said, "I knew it would happen!" However, something happened this morning at breakfast that I didn't see coming.

As I sat down next to the trio, namely Harry, he suddenly shifted uncomfortably. I gave him a weird look, then glanced to Hermione who just shrugged as the owls started to come in with the post. I looked up to see if Jasper, my owl, was coming in, and sure enough I caught sight of his midnight feathers and icy blue eyes that slightly glowed.

Jasper was special. He was the owl my Uncle Albus had gotten for me, and he has special powers. Whatever letter someone sent me, he could let me hear their voice in my head of what they were thinking when they wrote it.

I smiled at Jasper, and gave him a treat as I received my letters from him. Jaspers thoughts began to enter my mind as I saw Hedwig and the letter she had in her talon for Harry. It was from Cho. She was the only person at the school who wasn't happy about mine and Harry's relationship.

I looked down and blushed when Harry caught me me staring at him. Suddenly, I heard Draco's voice fill my head, and immediately began to search through my letters for the one that had my name in his handwriting on it. I had grown so familiarwith it from all the letters he had written still apologizing. Despite Harry's protests though, I always wrote back, but this time things were different.

As I opened Draco's letter, I heard what he was thinking when he wrote it...

"Maranda, oh god why am I writing this? She's with Potter! She won't give me the time of day! Ugh, you're a Malfoy for Merlin's sake, you can do this! Maranda, I need to talk to you alone tonight in the astronomy tower. There's something I need to tell you. Also, again, I'm sorry. Blah, you idiot! How many times will you apologize? Shetold you before you were forgiven, what am I doing..."

The voice in my head was gone. Meet Draco alone? I mean, he didn't sound like he meant something bad, but it's Draco Malfoy; you never know.

When I looked up from Draco's letter, I noticed Hermione and Ron looking at me strangely. A quick glance to my side showed that Harry was gone, but his letter from Cho was still on the table. I glanced at Hermione from the corner of my eye, and could tell she knew what I was going to do. We both reached for the letter atthe same, but I being closer got it got it first.

As soon as I read it my heart sank. I knew Cho still had feelings for Harry, but I didn't think she would go this far.

I let Hermione read the letter as I scanned the room. Yup my assumptionswere correct; Cho was gone too, and there was no doubt in my mind that she and Harry were somewhere together.

I jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall, thankful it was Saturday and there were no classes. I ran all the way to the sixth floor hearing footsteps behind me, but I sped up, not caring who it was or if I got in trouble.

I reached my destination and paced back and forth, thinking of Harry and Cho. The door to the Room of Requirement appeared, and I glanced behind me to see three people, two of which I expected to follow me, and one I did not. Hermione and Ron for sure, but Draco? I blew it off and opened the door.

What I saw, however, made me want to take the Cruciatus Curse a hundred times over**.**

****


	6. Chapter 6

I'm baaaaaaaaaccccccckkkkk! I know it's been months and I'm a terrible author! Bad candis! I know but now that I figured how to upload chapters from my phone be expecting more updates on all my stories! And remember reviews are always welcomed! Love u all!

* * *

The site that met my eyes was one I did expect but what I didn't expect was how much it was going to hurt when I did see it.

There was my boyfriend wrapped in his ex's arms in a very "heated" embrace. They hadn't even noticed my entry yet. My heart twisted painfully and a strangled sob escaped my lips as my hand covered my mouth in awe.

NOW they heard me.

They sprung apart as if a hot poker was dropped between them. Harry and I locked eyes. Regret and shame filling his. I looked between the pair and Cho couldn't even meet my gaze. The slut. It wasn't until I felt a hand on my shoulder that I realized that the guys and Herms got in. My eyes found hers.

" Please tell me you didn't know about this?" I whispered barely able to find my voice. It sounded foreign to me.

She shook her head no , turning a heated gaze to Harry. At least he kept it from them too.

Anger began to bubble up inside of me. I looked at Harry dead in his eyes. He visibly gulped and shrank back in fear.

"Maranda..." He began.

I held up my hand to stop him.

"Save it Harry..." I took a deep breath and looked at ho , I mean Cho.

" Looks like you finally got what you wanted. He's all yours now."

With one final glance at Harry seeing his head hung in shame. He didn't even want to fight for me...for us.

I turned to leave looking at the trio of concerned faces. " I need some time to myself , please ...don't follow me."

I left the room walked my way down out of the castle and onto the grounds under my favorite tree out by the lake. The very same tree that held many memories of Harry and I. It was there that I allowed the tears to finally fall.

As I sat I bitterly ripped up the blades of grass. How could he do this to me? He promises to protect and take care of means then he breaks my heart by betraying me. I began to hear footfalls on the grass behind me. I hastily wiped the tears off my face turning over my shoulder to see none other than Draco Malfoy about to sit down next to me.

"What part of don't follow me do u not understand?"

He sat down anyways just looking at me before he spoke.

"You know I never listen, besides as much as you try to hide it , I know you could really use a friend right now." As he spoke he grabbed my hand to stop my assault on the grass and put it in both of his.

I stared at our hands momentarily then shifted my gaze to his eyes. Blue met blue. It hit me like a truck . As much as I wanted to be alone , he was right. I launched myself at him sobbing. He stiffened at first then relaxed as he pulled me closer to him and just let me cry into his chest. Anger and hurt seems to be melded to one and I just poured my tears out to him. All the while just holding me and whispering small words of comfort to me as I tried to let everything out and calm myself.

I took a calming deep breath " what happened when I left?"

At this he smirked, " Potter got what he deserved. Did they ever tell you how Granger slugged me back in 3rd year? "

A small smile found its way on my face. It was about 2 weeks after I started school that they told me about buckbeak and Hermione knocking Draco in the nose.

"Ah, I see they have , well Granger did it again only worse .." My eyes went wide," and to Potter ,not me" he said grinning smugly.

I sat up ,still in his arms, with a shocked expression.

"So...let me get this straight , Herms ..hit Harry?"I asked gobsmacked.

He nodded, " She didn't just hit him , she hit him, while she screamed at him and kicked him in the balls then she stupified him so hard I think he'll be unconscious for a week."

Hermione did all that to her best friend, the one she helped destroy Voldemort with. The friend she had known far longer than me. She stood up for me...

It started out as a small smile as I pictured everything Draco said she did then it turned to a full fledge laugh. I hadn't laughed that hard in a long time. I soon had tears of laughter falling replacing the ones of sadness. Draco joined me in my small moment until a thought came across my mind.

As my laughter died down, I turned to him, " Draco, that letter you wrote to me...would you tell me what that was all about now?" I asked searching his face.

He looked down and as he tucked a dark strand of hair behind my ear he sighed.

"I know with everything that happened today , you don't want to start anything else but right now, all I ask is that as friends... Would you like to go to hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

I smiled up at him. A friend is exactly what I need right now. And since our mended relationship is at it's best right now and Harry and I are done, why not?

" I would love to Draco."

"Really ?!" He said surprised. I nodded as I removed myself from his arms , standing up I held my hand out to him.

" Let's go get some more details from Herms about Harry's beat down" I said as he grabbed my hand lacing our fingers together as we made our way to the great hall for lunch. I glanced down at our hands.. The feeling wasn't quite the same.

As soon as we stepped into the great hall all eyes went to us, including a set of emerald green ones, who apparently saw red at the sight.

I dropped Draco's hand and walked past everyone who's stares had yet to leave us and right past Harry only to have him reach out and stop my passing.

I attempted to jerk my hand away from him but he had a good grip. I looked down at him , cold expression in place.

" Harry , let me go now" I said through gritted teeth.

He shook his head emphatically " Not until you hear me out!"

I took a deep breath to steady myself. I looked down into his eyes, those eyes that made me feel as if I had hippogrifs flying around in my stomach. Though now his eyes held regret, hurt, and now jealousy. He looked behind me , anger slowly etching his features.

"Potter if you value your life I suggest you let her go." Draco said as he took my other hand and pulled me back to him.

Harry tensed and looked from me to him with an incredulous look on his face and pulled me back to him.

"Is this what you want now? Him? The same one who has tried to kill you and your family?" He yelled.

By now everyone turned to watch the scene unfold. Before I had a chance to open my mouth to reply ,Draco pulled me back to him.

"You know as well as I do why those things occurred. I never wanted any of that! Besides , at least I didn't break her heart!" He countered.

I began to get really angry at both of them. They were treating me like a rag doll, pushing and pulling me ,back and and forth between them. I was about to snap. I felt the anger fueling my power. It began to bubble up in my core I felt it hot now. I took one look at the head table to see my uncle shake his head understanding what was happening to me. He stood up , no doubt to come and stop me. But my head wasn't in the place where I cared about it. They were going to learn a lesson. And they were going to learn one ... Now!

I closed my eyes and felt the energy reach its peak. With one simple move , I placed each of my hands in front of both guys chests. I took a deep breath and as I pushed my hands on both of them , the energy blew out from me.

I shouted "ENOUGH!" As they both flew back about 8 feet from me on each side. My voice echoing off the walls.

Both boys staggered to their feet looking at me shocked . My chest heaved in anger.

" I am not an object and you will not treat me a such! Both of you, don't come anywhere near me! Not until you can treat me as a person not some rag doll!" I yelled my voice echoing with every word.

I took one look at Hermione and Ron then pausing to glance at my uncle then running out of the hall. My only thought leaving the room was I wish I could have never came here, never met any of these people! I was so distracted that I didn't realize I was being followed until someone grabbed me pushing me into a broom closet. I struggled head butting whoever grabbed me and pulled out my wand whispering "lumos!" I turned and found my attacker, I gulped as I took in his features. Recognizing him from the papers from his trial.

"Oh fuck..."


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so I had my first " guest" review on here well it may be a Mary Sue now but I am building this character up she is still in her early stages so therefore commenting on a story like that is just rude. Complete stories maybe but I am faaarrrrrr from done with Maranda!

Anywho.. To those who did review nice things, thanks this one is for y'all!

* * *

"Such foul language from such a pretty face. My, my, Draco was right . You are quite the beauty aren't you?" He whispered trying to trail his finger down my cheek.

I jerked back, "Don't touch me! What are you doing here? What do you want?"

He smirked down at me , stepping closer sandwiching me between the shelves and his chest. He reached up and pulled a strand of my hair between his fingers.! " I'm getting some of the Dark Lords old followers together." He whispered as he brought my hair to his face taking a deep breath inhaling the scent through his nose. His eyes fluttered.. Ew.

I knitted my brows in confusion, "What does that have to do with me?"

"We know we can't bring the Dark Lord back this time... You see..." He paused looking into my eyes. "We need someone to lead us. Someone wise in the noble dark arts. Someone powerful , gifted with something the Dark Lord could have only dreamed of having."

I was still confused. "What does this have to do with me?" I repeated.

His handsome face had a full fledge grin now. " The world you know is a lie.. This has everything to do with you Ms. Dumbledore. Everything." With a wink he opened the door and left .

I stood in the closet in utter confusion. So many thoughts ran through my mind. The last words of Mr . Malfoy's warning resonating over and over again.

" The world you know is a lie ... This has everything to do with you Ms. Dumbledore. Everything."

I slowly stepped out beginning my walk to my common room.

"What could all of that possibly mean?" I whispered to myself.

I took a deep breath , attempting to calm my thoughts , nope didn't work. I opened my mouth to say the password to the fat lady, as he portrait swung open with none other than the Golden Trio stepping out. I immediately turned trying to run down the stairs away from them(him).

"Maranda, Stop!" His voice rang out behind me.

I sighed loudly. Stopping in the middle of the stair case , not even bothering to turn around. I felt him so close to me , almost touching my back. I tensed as his hand reached for my shoulder and guided me to face him.

"What is it Harry?" I asked looking down, not wanting to meet his gaze. My heart seemed to lurch when he took his finger and tilted my chin to look up at him.

"I'm so sorry Randa, for everything. I betrayed you and acted like a jealous git afterward. I was so wrong on so many levels. I'm not asking you to take me back . I just want you to hear me out." He pleaded. His eyes bored into mine as I searched his face. I glanced over his shoulder at Hermione and Ron watching us intently. I sighed looking back at him nodding.

" Ok well . First , for a few days Cho has been sending me letters telling me that she has seen you cheating on me with Malfoy. She told me when she had solid proof that she would let me know when to meet her in the Room of Requirement. So when I got her letter this morning , I didn't know what to think. Turns out when I got there , she had slipped something in the tea she gave me. After I drank it I felt funny. Like I could think somewhat clearly but my body had a mind of its own. It wasn't until Hermione stupified me that the spell lifted. "

I started at him. Could this even be possible?! I looked toward Hermione and Ron, " Is that what really happened?"

Herms nodded as she walked up to us. " Its true Maranda. Cho admitted it. She felt so bad. She told us she had been receiving threatening letters saying her and her family would be killed if she didn't break up you and Harry. She even showed us the letters."

My eyes went wide. Someone was willing to kill innocent people to get Harry and I to split up. Mr. Malfoy's warning sounded in my head. Draco's letters , it was all starting to look the same. It had everything to do with me yet ... I didn't know what it was or who was lying to me. I looked around, not realizing thank was beginning to hyperventilate. I gasped as the realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

Harry grabbed my shoulders, "Maranda, take a deep breath , what's wrong?"

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. I told hem to follow me back into the common room that was empty save some first years. I sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace telling them all about what happened between Draco's letters to Mr. Malfoy's visit. I was a fool not to see it..

"So what do you think it is that he wants?" Ron whispered to me. Hermione gasped as it came to her.

" No!" She whispered staring at me through glassy eyes.

I took a deep breath and look at the concerned faces of the boys

"He wants me."


End file.
